The Last of Us - Forgotten
by DeadGhost-LastofUs
Summary: Sorry this isn't "Thrill Kill" but there wasn't a category for :The Last of Us" so i'm Using this. Once again sorry about that and just letting everyone know i don't own the last of us i mean come one if i did would i be on here. One more thing, this is my first published story and probably going to be my longest and most emotional story. Thank you, Have a nice day!
1. Biten

EPISODE 1

Joel

"Run Ellie" i said, the Hunters had found us and once again out gunned and out numbered us. We had no choice but to run for our lives and pray we didn't get shot in the back. "In here" i yelled opening the door to another sewer system. I shut the door and did my best to barricade it with boxes and wooden planks and whatever else was around. "We aren't outta this yet" i said.

"Where to now Joel" Ellie said.

"Out" i responded. We walked forward and i thought back to the days when a sewer like this was a safer place to me, back when it was just me and Tess against the world. Times were good and bad but we held our own. We made it through a lot but everyone gets bitten at some point and her time was up by the time we made it to the capitol building back in town. "Shit" i said quietly my foot having been caught in a small pothole.

"Can you get out" Ellie asked standing next to me shining her flashlight at my foot.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" I responded. I pulled my foot upward and felt the cement around my foot loosen but not enough to free me so i got down and pulled using both my hands to free my foot from the pothole. "There" i said "now lets move"

"ugh, Joel" Ellie said once again shining her light at my foot.

"What" I said looking down at my boot. I noticed something red and green not sure what until i shined my light on it with Ellie's. It was then that i saw the red and green substance for what it was. "Shit" i said "jumpers"

Ellie

"Jumpers" i asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later right now we need to move" Joel responded.

"Ok" i said. We moved at a faster pace than normal for being near what sounded like some species of infect. "Jumpers" i thought to myself "What could a jumper look like? maybe it had wings? maybe it had some sort of frog like legs so it jumped like a frog but bit like a runner?" i continued to wonder.

"Ellie" Joel said firmly "You awake?"

"Yeah, yeah" i said "just thinking"

"Well think about where your flashlight and gun are and what your walking in because you just stepped in a pile of Jumper shit"

I looked down and saw what i was stepping in. It looked similar to what Joel had stepped in just moments before but with more brown. I moved out of it and we made our way through the sewer system again. It was like a maze and Joel wasn't slowing down to think for a second if we were lost. He just kept walking faster and faster in front of me trying to escape this sewer. For how fast he was walking these Jumper things must be extremely bad.

"Ellie run!" Joel yelled.

I said nothing i just ran as fast as i could behind him. I heard what sounded like Clickers but at the same time nothing like them. I tripped and looked behind me pulling my gun and getting up. I saw what we were running from and i was amazed at what i saw. Its head was crooked, its face wrinkled as if affected by age, it had fungus covering its eyes like a Clicker but it looked much thinner and finer, it had a very small body that was obviously light weight, it had four arms which were covered in small spikes, enormous claws make its puny hands threatening, it jumped but had no feet and its legs were very scrawny and looked ill used. It was terrifying but beautiful at the same time. It looked like a work of God and Satin combined into one being. That's when my senses came back to me and i raised my gun and shot at it. It dodged and weaved its way away from my gunfire and continued to bear its claws straight at me. I looked at it where its eyes should be and waited for my death being out of ammo and my shiv having fallen just out of my reach. I watched it and thought "this is it" then it exploded into a million pieces of flesh and blood and i look back and saw Joel wielding his shotgun.

"You gonna get up or just stare at me" He said firing at the Jumpers coming at us.

I got up and ran past him firing behind me as i went until i had to reload. We ran on encouraging each other to keep going and to go faster until we saw the Gate to escape the sewer. Joel ran ahead and pushed through the door slamming it shut catching my jacket in the door causing my to fall just beyond the door. I threw the jacket off my shoulders and left it for the Jumpers to claw at through the door. The Jumpers tore the jacket to shreds and backed away realizing there was nothing to kill in their reach.

"Damn it" Joel said.

"What happened" I asked looking back to see Joel.

"Nothing's wrong he said just, gotta keep moving" He said looking at his foot without his boot on.

"Your infected" I said looking at the large amount of blood dripping from his foot where the Jumper droppings had been. Joel said nothing and starred into my eyes. For the first time ever, he looked scared.


	2. Blood

EPISODE 2

Joel

"Damn it" i said again. I couldn't believe this was happening i was infected by a Jumper and I couldn't do anything about it. What was to happen to Ellie? What if she ever needs help? What if I was to hurt her? Everything was going wrong, I couldn't even imagine what Ellie was thinking.

"What's gonna happen Joel? What are we gonna do?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna get you to my brother" I responded

"What if you don't make it that long" Ellie asked continuing to worry.

"I'll make it" I said and we started walking towards the small town that was directly in front of us. I started running a check list in my head of what needed to be done : Get to a town, Find a map, Show her where my brother is and mark it on the map, -D-o-n-t-d-i-e- : I mentally crossed that part off because i was bitten which ensured my death.

"Joel" Ellie said "what if you turn before we get there?"

"I'm gonna give you a map and mark where my brother is and where we are so you can get there even if i turn." I said

"Oh ok" Ellie responded somewhat sadly

I could feel the fungus from the jumper on my foot. Even though it was a dead jumper it still infected me somehow. I'm not sure how it did it but it survived without the host which is incredibly rare. I could feel the fungus moving into my foot as if it had a mouth it was digging a small hole so i could not remove it and i could not do anything about it. What else i could feel is the venom from the Jumper in this fungus moving into my blood stream. I could feel it infecting my entire body in a matter of seconds.

Ellie

I could literally see the infection moving into Joel's arm. I could see the small yet slightly noticeable black claws spiking where his finger tips were. "This isn't good" I thought to myself. We finally reached the town and immediately began searching for a map of any kind. When we finally found one we settled down in that house for it had fallen into nightfall. Joel went into his own room with a peep-hole.

"If you see anything from that peep-hole in the morning then leave. Don't go in don't try to shoot me so I don't have to be one of them just leave." Joel said before shutting and locking his door.

"Ok" i responded as he shut the door. After he shut the door i went to the front door and locked it, then settled into a small nest of blankets we had found and laid on a couch. I looked at Joel's backpack that he had left outside in case he turned in the night. After hours of nervousness i looked into Joel's room through the peep-hole to see him fast asleep, but all was not well. I could see the infection in his neck now and it looked like it was going for his brain. "It's going to take him tonight" I said to myself.

"Where am i" I said "What is this place" I heard no response and saw nothing. I felt as if i was dead but I could see. I noticed whatever was controlling me had infrared vision and it was looking around. It saw someone and started hopping, no jumping towards them. It sank its black claws into their heart and began to pull out ever so slowly. I looked deeper into their face and saw that it was Joel.

I awoke with a start. I felt my body and started looking around. "It was just a dream" I said " it was just a dream" I got up and started collecting my gear putting on my backpack and preparing myself for heading towards Joel's brothers camp. Then I looked into Joel's peep-hole and saw that he was still asleep but his skin had turned a light gray and his small claws from yesterday had grown enormous and sharper. There was blood at his feet and then i saw the cuts on his ankles, small but giving a fair amount of blood. I backed up and sat down on my couch again. "I can't just leave him" I said "but i can't take him with me" I paused and thought for a moment. "I'll just wait him out" I said to myself because no one else was around "I mean this is Joel he'll come out of it and when he does he'll be better than ever and then he'll take me to his brothers himself"

DeadGhostsowner - I hate my name but my usual name was taken so im using this one. Sorry this took so long but I have had a lot of trouble getting motivated to write and i really doubted anyone had even read chapter 1 so i didn't really want to write a chapter 2. Please help me get around this site and to your friends because the more people who are reading this the more motivated I'll become to write and then I'll probably post daily and i'll write more intently and more in to detail. Sorry for everything i made mistakes on i triple check this thing so let's hope it's not many.


	3. Darkness

EPISODE 2

Joel

"Damn it" i said again. I couldn't believe this was happening i was infected by a Jumper and I couldn't do anything about it. What was to happen to Ellie? What if she ever needs help? What if I was to hurt her? Everything was going wrong, I couldn't even imagine what Ellie was thinking.

"What's gonna happen Joel? What are we gonna do?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna get you to my brother" I responded

"What if you don't make it that long" Ellie asked continuing to worry.

"I'll make it" I said and we started walking towards the small town that was directly in front of us. I started running a check list in my head of what needed to be done : Get to a town, Find a map, Show her where my brother is and mark it on the map, -D-o-n-t-d-i-e- : I mentally crossed that part off because i was bitten which ensured my death.

"Joel" Ellie said "what if you turn before we get there?"

"I'm gonna give you a map and mark where my brother is and where we are so you can get there even if i turn." I said

"Oh ok" Ellie responded somewhat sadly

I could feel the fungus from the jumper on my foot. Even though it was a dead jumper it still infected me somehow. I'm not sure how it did it but it survived without the host which is incredibly rare. I could feel the fungus moving into my foot as if it had a mouth it was digging a small hole so i could not remove it and i could not do anything about it. What else i could feel is the venom from the Jumper in this fungus moving into my blood stream. I could feel it infecting my entire body in a matter of seconds.

Ellie

I could literally see the infection moving into Joel's arm. I could see the small yet slightly noticeable black claws spiking where his finger tips were. "This isn't good" I thought to myself. We finally reached the town and immediately began searching for a map of any kind. When we finally found one we settled down in that house for it had fallen into nightfall. Joel went into his own room with a peep-hole.

"If you see anything from that peep-hole in the morning then leave. Don't go in don't try to shoot me so I don't have to be one of them just leave." Joel said before shutting and locking his door.

"Ok" i responded as he shut the door. After he shut the door i went to the front door and locked it, then settled into a small nest of blankets we had found and laid on a couch. I looked at Joel's backpack that he had left outside in case he turned in the night. After hours of nervousness i looked into Joel's room through the peep-hole to see him fast asleep, but all was not well. I could see the infection in his neck now and it looked like it was going for his brain. "It's going to take him tonight" I said to myself.

"Where am i" I said "What is this place" I heard no response and saw nothing. I felt as if i was dead but I could see. I noticed whatever was controlling me had infrared vision and it was looking around. It saw someone and started hopping, no jumping towards them. It sank its black claws into their heart and began to pull out ever so slowly. I looked deeper into their face and saw that it was Joel.

I awoke with a start. I felt my body and started looking around. "It was just a dream" I said " it was just a dream" I got up and started collecting my gear putting on my backpack and preparing myself for heading towards Joel's brothers camp. Then I looked into Joel's peep-hole and saw that he was still asleep but his skin had turned a light gray and his small claws from yesterday had grown enormous and sharper. There was blood at his feet and then i saw the cuts on his ankles, small but giving a fair amount of blood. I backed up and sat down on my couch again. "I can't just leave him" I said "but i can't take him with me" I paused and thought for a moment. "I'll just wait him out" I said to myself because no one else was around "I mean this is Joel he'll come out of it and when he does he'll be better than ever and then he'll take me to his brothers himself"

DeadGhostsowner - I hate my name but my usual name was taken so im using this one. Sorry this took so long but I have had a lot of trouble getting motivated to write and i really doubted anyone had even read chapter 1 so i didn't really want to write a chapter 2. Please help me get around this site and to your friends because the more people who are reading this the more motivated I'll become to write and then I'll probably post daily and i'll write more intently and more in to detail. Sorry for everything i made mistakes on i triple check this thing so let's hope it's not many.


End file.
